Just Some Friendly Advice
by justcallmethedoctor
Summary: When Sherlock takes some advice tells John how he feels, John thinks that it is some kind of sick experiment and storms off. Can Sherlock fix it? Slash John/Sherlock, Johnlock. Rated T for mild language.
1. Just Some Friendly Advice

**Show: **BBC Sherlock

**Pairing:** John/Sherlock

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, they belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle originally. These versions belong to Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and the BBC.

**A/N:** Wrote this really late at night but I hope you like it all the same. This is un-beta'd so excuse any typos and sorry for bad writing. Constructive criticism welcome

* * *

**Chapter 1: Just Some Friendly Advice**

"Sherlock, stop moping around" John said sighing and putting his newspaper down rather dramatically. It had been the third time this morning those words had left his mouth but it was becoming increasingly frustrating to see Sherlock sulk all day.

"That is the third time you've said that this morning. Repetition is dull" Sherlock muttered under his breath.

"Fine then, sulk. But your problem could easily be solved if you just called Lestrade and admit that you need him for a case"

"I don't need Lestrade. Lestrade needs me" Sherlock paused for a moment, "Besides, I already have a perfectly good case"

"No, you solved The Lamp Murder yesterday"

"The Lamp Murder? Seriously John? That's the title you're going with?"

"Well his name was Arnold Lamp and he was killed with a lamp. There were a lot of lamps..."

"Hm"

An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment or two before John spoke up. "So this case of yours… something from the Yard? A murder?"

"No"

"Ah, so what is it about?"

"It's more of a personal case actually?"

"Personal case? Mycroft give you something then?"

"No, now shut up I'm trying to think"

"Okay, do you want a cuppa before I leave?"

"No"

"Right, well I'm off to see Sarah then"

Obviously John was expecting a "goodbye" or "see you later then" because he hovered for a moment, before deciding that it wasn't worth it and left.

* * *

It wasn't a particularly different day in London. It was raining, as per usual, but there was nothing special. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing wrong. So then why, on such a spectacularly normal day, did Sherlock have a strange feeling in his stomach? He was attempting to catalogue it, trying to place it somewhere. Unfortunately his musings were cut short when Mrs Hudson walked in bearing a tray of tea.

"Morning, dearie. That lovely inspector man is here to see you. Thought I'd bring you some tea and biscuits" She smiled warmly placing the tray on the table and gesturing for Lestrade to come and take a seat.

"Thank you Mrs Hudson" He said and gave her a look heavily implying that she should make herself scarce.

"Ah Lestrade, what case is so special that you have to come to me?" Sherlock said after Mrs Hudson had kindly left.

"Um, no case today actually. On personal business"

"And what does 'personal business' entail?" Sherlock mocked, making quotation marks in the air.

"Something that I think we need to talk about…About John"

"What about him?" Sherlock snapped. With one name the atmosphere had changed from light hearted banter to solemn and tense.

"Look, this is a bit awkward to say, but you.. you need to ..you know.. tell him" Lestrade stumbled over his words, awkwardly shifting his gaze from Sherlock's.

"Tell him? Tell him what?"

"That, you...you know-"

"What are you getting at?"

Lestrade sighed, of course he would have to be blunt. This was 'sociopath' Sherlock Holmes. Although he did wish that Sherlock would drop this 'sociopath' label. Cloaking his feelings with good acting and a fancy diagnosis was not going to make him emotions go away...

"That you're in love with him" Lestrade stated simply.

The words almost hung in the air, just had the silence had earlier between him and John. Neither said a word. What do you say when someone just told you something you were feeling but were too afraid to admit?

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I knew you were stupid but even Anderson knows that I'm a highly functioning socio-"

"Can we just drop this ridiculous label?" Lestrade shouted suddenly, "Look, I know that you're afraid or whatever to admit your feelings but you care for John. Caring is a feeling so that kind of defeats the title 'sociopath', doesn't it?"

"Caring is not an advantage"

"But everyone cares about something"

"I don-"

"I thought I already said to drop this whole sociopath cherade. You care about cases, you care about work but more importantly you care for Dr. John Watson."

"Well, he is useful to my work"

"But it's more than that. The whole Yard sees the way you look at him! Your whole face softens, you genuinely smile and mate I know you don't think we see but when he's complimenting you, you blush"

"I do not _blush_"

"Whether you do or you don't, you care about him. I mean, bloody hell, when he went missing last month you ordered the whole bloody police force to go looking for him"

"I suppose the idea of him dying is unsettling for me"

"And why do you suppose that is?" Lestrade urged. "Look I'm not here to tell you how to run your life" Sherlock snorted loudly. "I'm not here to tell you how to run your life, seriously, but just some friendly advice that maybe if you stopped using this sociopath label and told John how you feel, it'd be better"

And with that Lestrade grabbed his coat and left.


	2. Confessions

**A/N: Hi guys. This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, but there are some interesting developments in the story. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confessions**

"Sorry I'm late Sherlock, Tesco was a nightmare, couldn't afford a taxi back and the Jubilee line had bloody delays" John rambled struggling with several bags of shopping.

"John, come into the living room. I wish to speak with you" Sherlock called.

"What is it now Sherlock? I'm busy with the shopping"

"Right, well I .. I just have to tell you something" Dammit why was this so bloody hard.

"Alright then... You haven't exploded my room? Have you killed someone? Is there another head in the fridge? Oh there is, isn't there! For fuck's sake Sherlock, no body parts in the fridge!"

"John calm down, it's nothing like that.." Sherlock took a deep breath in. _This is it... _"I care about you. I care about you a lot. The thought of you getting hurt or dying unsettles me so much it makes me feel physically sick. The thought of you with Sarah made me feel so angry and ill. My personal case I was on about was you, I just can't figure you out. Lestrade said that when you're around that I'm different, that my face softens or something. Even the thought of you makes me smile. You are absolutely perfect John, not stupid like the others. You have a heart. You have kind eyes and you are the bravest man I have ever known. You put up with my experiments and me in general and I don't know but John Watson I think I'm in love with you"

John stood there for a second with his eyes wide with shock. Sherlock had run over a thousand possible reactions to this in his head. Perhaps he would he be angry, maybe he would accept the feelings and move out, maybe he'd just accept them. Sherlock even dared to think about if the feelings were reciprocated. But nothing prepared him for what was to follow.

"You're a bloody cruel man Sherlock Holmes you know that" John said, his voice trembling ever so slightly and tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't understand..." Sherlock said, completely surprised and trying to deduce what had happened.

"What kind of sick experiment is this anyway?" John shouted, the tears now starting to fall. "Make John Watson fall in love with you so hard that sometimes he can barely breathe. Then tell him that you love him too just to watch him dance?"

"John, no, John, I wasn-"

"You weren't experimenting on me? Bullshit! No. Stop it now! Sod off with your bloody fake love. You're a sociopath and you will never love me. I accepted this months ago.. Find someone else to do your twisted experiments with!" John was now fully crying and screaming.

And just like Lestrade had earlier, John picked up his coat and left. Because eventually, that's what everyone did - leave.


	3. Texts

**A/N: Sorry another really short chapter. Just a series of text conversations, following earlier events. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Texts**

_**8:09pm [SENT]**_

_I hope you're happy, you've ruined everything -SH_

_**8:10pm [RECIEVED]**_

_What did I do now? -GL_

_**8:10pm [SENT]**_

_I told John and he started crying and though it was an experiment. Now he's gone. –SH_

_**8:11pm [RECEIVED]**_

_Well you must have done SOMETHING wrong -GL_

_**8:17pm [SENT]**_

_How can I convince you that I wasn't lying? -SH_

_**8:17pm [RECIEVED]**_

_Stop with this bloody experiment. -JW_

_**8:17pm [SENT]**_

_It's not an experiment. -SH_

_**8:18pm [RECIEVED]**_

_Prove it -JW_

_**8:20pm [SENT]**_

_How can I prove to John that I love him? -SH_

_**8:28pm [RECIEVED]**_

_I don't know, you're the genius –GL_

_**8:30pm [SENT]**_

_Alright Greg? Me and Sherlock had a bit of a falling out, do you mind if I crash at yours? –JW_

_**8:32pm [RECEIVED]**_

_Sure, we all know that he's a dick –GL_

_**8:32pm [SENT]**_

_Good thing, 'cause I'm outside now –JW_

_**8:32pm [RECEIVED]**_

_Okay, coming now –GL_

_**8:32pm [SENT]**_

_Thanks a lot Greg –JW_

_**8:34pm [RECEIVED]**_

_He's just turned up here. Whatever you've done, I'm sure you can fix it. Leave him alone for a couple days. –GL _

_**8:36pm [SENT]**_

_Do you know where I might buy some cheap alcohol? –SH_

_**8:37pm [RECEIVED]**_

_Try Tesco, but don't get too drunk –GL_

_**11:47am [RECEIVED]**_

_Heard you and your pet had a falling out. Finally figured out what a freak you are? –Anderson_

_**11:50am [SENT]**_

_Piss off -SH_


	4. You're A Doctor

**A/N: So the final chapter! Hope you've enjoyed the story. Here is some drunk!Sherlock for your enjoyment :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: You're A Doctor**

John didn't come back to the flat for another four days. John had spent the time at Lestrade's, trying to sort out the thoughts in his head and trying to get over Sherlock's disgusting experiment. Sherlock on the other hand, spent his time drinking himself into a permanent state of drunken idiocy.

"I'm only here to get some of my stuff" John stated quickly, not looking at Sherlock.

"Jawwwwn, you're back" Sherlock slurred, clutching the bottle of vodka.

"Are you…Are you drunk?"

"I dunno, I hav'bun drinkin all the vodkaa since you left" Sherlock staggered over to John, tripping over several vodka bottles on the way "I tried to think of a way to show you that I love you"

"Okay" was all that John could say.

"Look at ma eyessss" Sherlock said, tapping his cheekbone and pointing to his eye. "They dilate cuzzz you're heree again" He picked up John's hand and placed it over his heart "can you feel how fast it's beating?"

The two men were now face to face, so close that their lips were almost touching. Sherlock leant forward and softly brushed his lips over John's. "I love you" he said into John's lips.

"Go to sleep. I'll speak to you when you're sober" John smiled weakly, pulling away and slinging Sherlock's arm over his shoulder to help him to his bedroom.

The next morning, after Sherlock had caught up on some sleep, he awoke with the worst hangover known to man. He could barely remember starting to drink and wondered how he even made it to bed. He needed some painkillers. Now.

"When did you get back?" Sherlock asked, holding his nose up in disgust.

"Yesterday afternoon. You were very drunk"

"Obviously"

"Do you remember anything"

"I assume something happened then?"

"You tried to prove that you 'love me', or so you said"

"...And did it work?"

"You were drunk, it doesn't count" John stated coldly.

"Well then, let's repeat the experiment." Sherlock said, bringing John's hand to his neck, "You're a doctor, take my pulse"

"It's a bit high... racing in fact.."

"You're a doctor, tell me about my pupils"

"...um... they seem a bit too dilated for the amount of light in this room..."

"You're a doctor, what's wrong with my breathing?"

"A tiny bit too fast, considering level of physical activity..."

"You're a doctor, what does it mean?"

"Physical attraction"

"And if what I told you about my feelings yesterday are taken into account?"

"Love"

John's hand, which was resting on Sherlock's neck, snaked around further and pulled Sherlock's lips to his own. There weren't fireworks, or explosions, or singing angels. There wasn't anything different about this kiss. But it was perfect. It held all of the months of unrequited love and all of the tension between them. It held all of the unspoken words and all of the spoken ones too. It was just... perfect.


End file.
